Due Payment
by Smitz
Summary: Sequel to 'A New Lease on Life.' Ash and Anabel set off to take on the Unova League Challenge. Will they finally confront Anabel's assailant? And when their relationship is on the line, will it be the happy ending they hoped for?
1. Frosty Mornings

**Well, here we are again. Welcome to the sequel of 'A New Lease on Life,' 'Due Payment' (Terrible title FTW.) Now I should note that for new readers that reading A New Lease on Life first is a brilliant idea, because little to none of this story will make sense, as it is slightly AU. **

**Anywho, I'll let the story do the talking. It's a short chapter so... Happy Reading!**

* * *

The frosted leaves whistled in the wind as the sun shone brightly across the early-morning landscape. Several breeds of creatures cried their wake-up calls to the world just as a figure began to make its way down a watery slope. The figure looked up towards a pillar of steel glistening in the sun's rays, and smiled. Rubbing its gloved hands together it walked ever-so slightly faster towards the distant tower. Eventually, the figure stopped just outside the entrance to the building and began to rummage around in its coat pockets. A short time later, the figure's frustration was beginning to peak as the object that held its hopes and dreams had subsequently vanished into thin air. Suddenly, the figure tore off the coat and began to shake it profusely in an attempt to dislodge the now troublesome object from its hidey-hole. A card-key fluttered nonchalantly from the abused coat and decided to hitch a ride with the wind. The figure, not bothering to put the coat back on, ran after the card-key in such haste that it nearly crashed into another, softer figure that was heading in the direction of the tower. The softer figure merely side-stepped to avoid the overextended jump and watched in amusement as the other figure began to tumble down the slope, cursing the entire way.

The sliding doors opened with a soft, 'snick,' as a shivering boy and a giggling girl made their way into the girl's office. The boy shuddered his way over to the climate control and stabbed the 'heater' icon. The girl, in the meanwhile, just smiled as she shimmied off her coat and took a seat behind an office desk. She flipped open a sleek, paper-thin laptop and pressed the 'on' button.

"Ash," she called. "Be a dear and fetch me a tea." The boy, distinctively warmer now, merely grunted a reply and made his way to the kitchen that was built into the office. "You know how I like it: white, one sugar."

"Yes ma'am," said the dead-pan reply. The girl frowned.

"Y'know, you could be a little livelier." She smiled as she felt the male's stare pierce the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Anabel. I didn't notice _you_ tumbling down the hill chasing after _your _card-key," he huffed. He watched as Anabel flicked a bang of lilac hair behind an ear and smirked at him.

"Aw, want mummy to kiss it better?"

"Shut up." Ash turned back to the tea. Anabel turned back to the laptop. A minute later, both were sipping hot drinks, with Anabel sitting on Ash's lap. She stroked his jet-black hair between sips.

"I love you, you know," she said absentmindedly. Ash smiled.

"I know," he said warmly, "you tell me every day." Anabel snuggled deeper into her boyfriend and sighed. The couple lay in peace, watching the world pass by. The two would have stayed this way for eternity if they could. However:

"Battle Tower Brain, you are required in your stadium in fifteen minutes," blurted the message over the intercom. A simultaneous sigh escaped the couple.

"Hold on, you're one the most organised people I know, why do you need a reminder over intercom?" asked Ash, as Anabel clambered off of him.

"Heck if I know," she grumbled, making her way over to the kitchen. A few quick manoeuvres later, the cupboard gained a sparkly new friend. Ash turned his attention to the laptop as his girlfriend then proceeded to get undressed and changed into the Battle Tower uniform. Although, he did flick his glance over in her general direction at some point. His eyes traced her lithe form, following her lilac hair down her slender neck, across her light, yet hefty chest, sliding down her taught stomach and finally landing at her modest hips and beautiful, pale legs.

"Hey, I appreciate the attention but, you're starting to creep me out," said Anabel, snapping Ash out of his stupor. He quickly turned his attention back to the laptop.

"Why?" he asked. "It's not as if I haven't seen you naked before." Anabel threw on a white tank top.

"It's the principle, Ash. I should be able to get dressed in front of my boyfriend without being gawked at." She buttoned up her white, gold-laced uniform and swayed on some matching, creased pants. "Alright," she said, her fingers fluttering over a wall-mounted keyboard and collecting the red and white Pokeballs that slid out of the tube next to the monitor, "I'm off."

"Go easy on them," said Ash, eyes glued to the laptop. "I don't like it when you're stressed." Anabel chuckled as the elevator doors slid open with a light hiss.

"I'll see what mood Metagross is in." Ash looked up at the mention of her monolithic powerhouse of a Pokémon.

"Nasty girl."

"You love it."

And with that, the elevator doors snapped shut. Ash turned back to the laptop, and laughed.

"Yes I do."

* * *

Needless to say, Anabel was back in her office, sipping tea from the comfort of her desk within an hour. Ash was pacing the room while writing messages on his Pokenav. He groaned as, once again, his message failed.

"How come there's no reception here? We're on like the one hundredth-"

"Forty third."

"Seventy eighth floor," Ash growled, typing his message again for the fifth time. Anabel slowly placed her cup down on the desk and sidled her way up to him. He didn't even notice her until he felt the familiar body shape push against his back and the soft hands that turned him around.

She placed a kiss on his lips and held it there as she led him towards her desk. Dropping his Pokenav, Ash placed his hands on the desk as Anabel lay down on it, and began to return her movements with movements of his own. Their bodies synchronised when the kisses became more and more passionate, as Ash had started to plant kisses down Anabel's neck, eliciting a few coos of pleasure in response. She ran her hands down Ash's toned back, causing a few shudders to spark through his body, eventually giving her enough control to turn him over so she was on top. Ash halted the kissing so he could stare into Anabel's deep pools of lilac. She was gorgeous beyond belief, and he always wondered what she saw in him.

His concentration was broken as a loud guitar riff echoed throughout the office. Anabel looked, almost with spite, at the rumbling Pokenav on the carpeted floor. She hopped off of Ash, as to let him answer it, and proceeded to tidy up her desk and hair.

'It's so casual now,' she thought, watching Ash laugh with whoever was on the phone. 'I remember when we first got together it was so awkward, especially with his lack of experience. But now it's like routine.'

She grinned. 'Not that I'm complaining.' Ash flicked the Pokenav off and began fixing his shirt.

"Who was that?" Anabel inquired. Her boyfriend messed his hair a little before turning to her.

"Your replacement," he said simply. Anabel froze for a second before realising what he was talking about. Her eyes piped up.

"Already? He said 'yes?'" Ash nodded and started heading towards the elevator doors.

"And we're picking him up now so he can take a look around. Come on."

"Hold on, let me get my coat."

"Nah, leave it. It's getting warmer outside." Anabel stared at him indignantly with her hands on her hips.

"When did you become the boss?" Slowly, Ash turned and made his way back to Anabel. He looked her dead in the eye.

"When you allowed me to do this!" he said, as he squeezed her breasts and bolted towards the open doors of the elevator. As soon as the tip of one of his toes was inside of the lift, his face was given a sharp greeting by the floor. Anabel, who recovered quicker from the crash-tackle than Ash did, then proceeded to lay into him with a flurry of slaps and kicks, all the while yelling things along the lines of 'creepy old man.' Eventually, the attacks subsided and Anabel leaned down to Ash's ear. She whispered:

"And do you know what the worst part of that was?"

Ash smiled. "What?"

"_It didn't make any sense!_" she yelled, slapping him again for good measure. She heaved herself off him, and he sat up.

"Did it have to? It's not like I haven't done it before." Anabel huffed.

"Principle, Ash. Principle."

"You love it."

"As do you." Ash opened his mouth for retaliation.

"…can't argue there." Anabel grinned in victory and pressed the 'G' button.

"Ground Floor. Descending," chirped the intercom.

* * *

Several minutes later, the couple were outside, getting ready to board Anabel's beloved Metagross. Ash wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can't believe how quickly it's gone," he said, distantly. "We'll be heading to Unova soon." Anabel nodded.

"Three years. It really flew by. I can't wait!"

'And I finally get to confront _him_,' Ash thought. 'I swear, I will make him pay for what he did to Anabel.' And with that, the duo clambered on top of Metagross and watched as they rose slowly off the ground. A low hum filled the area as they began to rise higher and higher.

"Hey Anabel," said Ash. She turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"You forgot your coat."

Ash was thankful for the mossy grass at this point.

* * *

**Well R&R as always. Any criticism is welcome :) Also, who do you think the replacement is? Let me know in your review!**


	2. Follies and Frustrations

**VERY sorry about the lateness of this chapter here. Exams and case of pneumonia kinda held me back, so :3 Great guesses, but sorry guys, I took the cliche man for the job. And to you sir/madam who guessed right, HERE YOU GO! +1 Internet added to your score. Anyway, enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF ITS CONTENT.**

* * *

The steel boulder known as Metagross touched down on a worn, dirt path atop a hill. Anabel and Ash slid off the hulking Pokémon and thanked it before returning it to its Pokeball.

'I wonder who the replacement could be,' Anabel thought to herself, a bit excited and nervous. The girl used this moment to survey their surroundings. Currently, they were looking over a modest town. Nothing too out of the ordinary, but that made it easy to identify their location.

"Pallet Town? Did you forget to pick something up?" she asked.

"Nope. This is where the replacement is at the moment," replied Ash, standing beside her. Anabel raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"'At the moment?' He doesn't live here?" Ash shook his head.

"He _used _to live here, but now he comes around occasionally to visit." The lilac-haired girl wrapped her arms around him.

"You, I'm assuming." The raven-haired boy returned the embrace.

"Yeah, me. And his grandad." Ash felt Anabel stiffen as she turned to look at him; her eyes wide.

"You…got…" She could barely speak. He, however, was relishing in her surprise.

"Well, he said he was looking for a change of pace while the Kanto challenge was on break, and you said he had to be good at Pokémon battles. Plus he owes me one." Ash started to have a little difficulty breathing; and figured out why. Anabel's embrace had increased…

…to a vice-grip.

"When I said 'good,'" she half whispered, half derangedly laughed, "I didn't mean the _freaking Elite Four_!" She let go of the wheezing boy and watched him fall like a tonne of bricks. "My facility is in no state to be visited by someone of such high regard! How do you even know him?" Ash sat up, coughing.

"Well, he's a childhood friend."

"Oh well, 'childhood friend,' that makes it so much better!" Anabel groaned and held her head. She began to pace. "There will never be enough time to facilitate the cleansing needs of every glass panel and uniformed article of material or enough time to arrange the flora forms in a stately and unequivocally perfect arrangement of…"

"Anabel…? You're using long words again." She swivelled sharply to face him.

"_I_. _Don't_. _Care!"_

"Getting better."

"THIS IS SERIOUS!" She kicked the ground, hurling dust into the air. "A member of the Elite Four will be here any minute and you're lazing about him being," she put on a falsetto, "'a childhood friend!' When will you take responsibility, Ash?" Ash held up his hands as if he were warding off blows.

"But it's fine. It doesn't need to be formal, he's a-"

"Finish that sentence and I swear I'll poison your food!"

That shut him up. Anabel went back to pacing, running off several lines of formal welcomes and torture methods. Ash stood up and eased away from the lilac bomb. He stared off into the horizon and spotted a blurry shape rocketing towards the hillside. Ash smiled and faced his girlfriend.

"He's here." A flash of terror bolted through Anabel's body and it looked like she might faint.

Several seconds later, she did. Ash kicked off the grass and sprawled himself underneath her, catching her before her limp body touched the ground. He shimmied his way out from underneath her and began checking her vitals.

Fine. Just unconscious. Ash had a brainwave.

'Could this be related to…? No. It couldn't be.' He shook his head and propped Anabel's body into the recovery position.

A flurry of flapping feathers filtered its way through the trees, followed by a sharp squawk. A large, majestic bird landed atop of the hill and a lean man slid off the back of it. The man went to grin but instantly shrunk it down into a look of concern.

"Not the best time, Ashy?" The other man looked over his shoulder and offered a slight grimace in response.

"No. Do you reckon you could take us back to the Battle Tower?" Ash carried Anabel's limp body over towards the grand bird. The other man rolled his eyes and hoisted himself back onto his Flying-Type Pokémon.

"The escortee escorting the escorter? That's a first." Ash sighed, ignoring the comment. "I know I'm a lady-killer, but this is-"

"Gary."

"Hm…?"

"Shut up."

* * *

The elevator doors dinged open. Ash, carrying a woozy (but conscious) Anabel and the man known as 'Gary,' stepped into Anabel's office. Ash carefully lowered the lilac-haired girl onto the couch and walked off to fix her some tea. Gary plopped himself down on the huge leather chair stationed at the back of the office and plonked his feet on the wooden desk. He surveyed the room with a big grin.

"Say, I could get used to this." He ran a hand through his light-brown hair. "I don't think I've ever seen a place so clean or so huge."

"T-thank you," said Anabel, accepting her drink. Ash took a seat next to her. He looked around and had to agree. It was clean. Scarily clean. He swore Anabel must have relayed a message to her workers while they were on their way to make the place spotless, either that or she was telepathically connected to them.

'Wait a minute …' Ash thought, before mentally slapping himself. Anabel chuckled and sipped her tea. 'She _is _telepathically connected to them.'

_Forgetting that I have psychic powers, again, Ash? _She broadcasted to his mind.

'Sh-shut up!' Ash thought, blushing. Anabel ruffled his hair and said out loud:

"You're so cute when you're flustered." Gary, finished with his analysis of his temporary office, cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you…?" He shook his head. "Y'know what? Never mind."

"Say Gary," Ash said, removing Anabel's hand with a playful slap, "you've been with the Elite Four for several months now, what's it like?" The light-brown haired man removed his feet from the desk and sat up straighter.

"It's odd, y'know? You spend your whole life psyching yourself up for it, putting in the hard hours, training your ass off and now it's like…what do I do? I've reached the top of what I do and…"

"Hold on." Ash interrupted, "Isn't the Champion at the top of the league?" Gary snorted and both Anabel and Ash frowned. "What?"

"If only you simpletons knew just what we do in our spare time. The Pokémon League literally lets the Elite Four go and do whatever we please. The Champion is the face of the League. They have to stay sober and straight. Any slips and they're booted out!" He emphasised the last statement with a jerk of his thumb. There was a silence as the couple absorbed this new information. Gary continued: "I realised when I became part of the League that, being the Champ wasn't for me; too much responsibility. It's like when you reach the top of your game and you soar to your peak, they clip your wings and ground you. Not me, man, not me."

_I guess that's what you meant by, 'change of pace.' _

'Yep,' Ash replied, 'he was really eager for this position when I spoke about it. Also, why haven't you spoken to him properly, yet?'

_I have, though._

'Yeah. One sentence. Are you afraid of him because he's a member of the Elite Four?'

_Of course not!_ Ash rolled his eyes. Despite being capable of telepathy, Anabel was a horrible liar.

"Hey Gary." Ash winked at him. "Do you mind not eyeing up my girlfriend?" Gary had the slightest twitch of a smile emerging on his features.

"Damn, Ashy. That was a good spot! I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Ash sighed with a great amount exaggeration. Anabel looked around, confused.

"Now, now, Gary Oak. I saw how much you wanted her and since I'm in such a good mood, I'll let you hug her." Anabel nearly jumped out of her seat.

"What?" she cried. Gary grinned and left his chair. "Stop." He lifted his arms like he was a poorly-hired actor playing a zombie and slowly made his way over to the couch. Anabel made to stand up but found she couldn't. Ash had 'fallen asleep' across her lap. "Stop!" She looked up, frantic, and found Gary was nearly on top of her.

A blurted shriek echoed throughout the Battle Tower. Several seconds later, the elevator at the far end of the room dinged open and eight security guards, armed with stun-rifles, flooded the office.

"Miss Anabel! Are you okay?" yelled the Captain of the squad. "We heard you screaming and got here as soon as we could, Ma'am!" Anabel turned around; her eyes were a bluish tinge. She smiled.

"Fear not, Captain Oakley. I believe I have the current situation under control." Oakley lowered his rifle and signalled for his squad to do the same. He tugged at his white uniform.

"Heh. I can see that." The tall squad captain had been serving at the Battle Tower for several years now, and knew to stay out of Anabel's way when she was focusing her powers. The blue eyes were all he needed to see. He looked at the helpless men levitating in the office and grinned. He knew that feeling all too well.

Anabel was having so much fun flicking her palm and watching the respective man careen through the air that she didn't notice Captain Oakley come up from behind.

"Miss Anabel," he said, tilting his black cap with his free hand, "perhaps you should give yourself a high-five for a job well done?" Anabel tilted her head towards Oakley's sly smile.

"Why, Captain. That's a splendid idea." Anabel turned back to the helpless men and positioned her hands like she was stalking a particularly annoying fly. "Absolutely," she contorted her face into an evil grin, "splendid!"

Ash and Gary spared each other a fleeting glance before Anabel smashed her palms together.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon proceeded as planned, aside from occasional breaks when the two men had to stop and rub their aching bodies. Anabel, needless to say, became comfortable in Gary's presence. Gary, in almost no time, learnt the responsibilities concerning a Frontier Brain and seemed more excited at the prospect of being one than before. Ash, however, was distant. He spent the remainder of the day being quiet with his own thoughts. Unfortunately, he failed again to remember Anabel's talent and wondered why she was becoming increasingly frustrated with him.

Eventually, the tour ended and they were back outside. Ash and Anabel were standing in front of the door and Gary was sitting atop his Pidgeot, his grin bigger than ever.

Pidgeot are huge breed of Bird-Pokémon. They are known for their loyalty, speed and overall effectiveness in fights. As a great Pokémon to have in and out of battle, many professional trainers own their own Pidgeot.

"I hope you have fun, Gary. There's not as much freedom than as an Elite Four member, I'm afraid."

"Don't worry," said Gary. "I think having a hundred people doing whatever I tell them to kinda makes up for it." Anabel laughed and waved as Pidgeot took flight. The light-brown haired man glanced at the two standing on the ground and smiled.

"Hey, Ash." The raven haired man glanced up at his friend. "You're a lucky bastard, y'know?" Ash grinned and performed a quick, casual salute. Returning it, Gary took off and flew over the surrounding hills.

Immediately, Anabel stormed back into the Battle Tower and threw open the elevator doors with a telekinetic flick of her fingers. With an equally powerful slam, the doors snapped shut. Ash was left standing outside the elevator, face burning.

He stomped the ground hard and swore into his hands.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Anyone else waiting for a domestic? I am! NEXT CHAPTER, AWAY! Oh and, R&R.**


	3. Troubles in the Sky

**Well! My longest chapter yet. And by far the funniest to write. Please enjoy.**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS MATURE CONTENT! ...just a heads up.  
**

* * *

THWACK!

'Good! Give it two more, Anny!'

THWACK! THWACK!

'Okay! Now another set of kicks. GO!' Anabel gave a screech and flew into a flurry of powerful swings. Ash looked up from his handheld, and cringed when she delivered a particularly solid blow to the training-dummy's 'special area.'

'Back to me Anna, let's move, let's move!' Anabel sprinted across the spacious dojo towards an all-too-eager girl with blonde hair; she had training pads on each hand.

'Alright! Two more sets of punches. Last time!' Anabel gave a yell and proceeded to pound the pads out of existence.

'Come ON! Faster! Harder! I want you to pretend these are Ashies' testicles!'

'Um…' Anabel, with an almighty screech, belted the pads so hard that Ash swore he saw the stuffing fly out of them. He looked at his crotch and found he was already squeezing his legs together.

A few seconds later, Anabel fell onto her back, exhausted. The blonde-haired girl was grinning from ear to ear.

'Sweet! Great workout today, Anny.' She took off the pads and swept her hands down her uniform. 'Who knows,' she looked at her palms, 'you might make them purple one day.'

'I…doubt it,' wheezed Anabel, between breaths. 'Not all of us…are…spastically fit like you…Greta.'

'Hmm, I guess you're right.' She bent down and touched her toes. 'Hey, Ashie!' she said between her legs. 'Wanna have a go, too?' Ash took one look at his girlfriend gasping for air and shook his head vigorously. Greta shrugged her shoulders, still upside down. 'Eh, suit yourself.'

Ash found it hard to believe that, the tiny, little thing known as 'Greta,' was actually eighteen. With her blonde hair in swirls that could put Princess Leia to shame, it was no surprise she was always mistaken for child; a blunt one, at that. Still, she was a respected Frontier Brain and her battles were all the proof that was needed.

Anabel had gotten up at this point in time, and was making her way over to where Ash was sitting. He held up her training bag and she pulled it out of his hand without acknowledging him.

With a sigh, Ash went back to his handheld. He remembered asking why Anabel bothered with these workout sessions with Greta, since she could do everything telekinetically. Her reply was:

'The key to a strong mind is a strong body, Ash.' He needn't tell her that it was the other way round; it would have resulted in an endless argument, anyway. Suddenly, he felt a vibration in the wooden bench.

'Ooh! "Robot Samurai XIII: Revenge of Ninjeeninbad!" Can I play?' Greta was standing on the bench, practically pushing her face into his shoulder. Ash shrugged her off and handed her the handheld. She took it with a smile and sat down to play it.

Minutes passed without a word, the only sounds being the beeps and boops of robot samurais and the distant sound of the locker-room shower.

'Still not talking to you?' Ash looked across to Greta, still absorbed in the game.

'Nope.'

'Haha! Good, old Anna; never afraid to hold a grudge. So, when's the trip?'

'Two days.'

'I see. I'll make sure I'm there to see you off, 'kay?'

Ash smiled. 'Okay.' Greta's energy sure was contagious.

'Whatever happened between you two, I'm sure she'll make it up with you…' Ash cocked an eyebrow.

_Is she being…sentimental?_

'…with sex.' Ash snorted a lot louder than he would've liked.

_Nope. Same, blunt Greta._

'Okay. Let's go.' Both Ash and Greta looked over to the locker room door to see a slightly damp Anabel emerging with jacket and jeans. Greta smiled and pushed Ash off the bench.

'I'm assuming you're talking about him?' Anabel nodded.

'Yes. Him. The idiot.' As Greta bent down to help Ash up, she whispered in his ear:

'See? She's speaking to you already. I'm telling you! Make-up sex!' Ash offered nothing more than a grin as he made his way to the door.

'See you later, Greta,' said Anabel, as she made her way out of the dojo.

'See ya, Anny! See ya, Ashie! Have fun tonight! Wash your sheets!'

_I'm not sure if she's failing to be subtle, _thought Ash, _or she isn't even trying. _He looked across at Anabel. For the first time in days, she was laughing. Ash began to laugh too.

'Come on,' she said, half-giggling, 'let's get out of here before we bust a rib.' She took Ash by the arm and gave one last wave to Greta.

'Someone's happy,' said Ash, smiling. Anabel smiled back.

'I can't help it; her energy is just too catchy.'

'_DON'T FORGET TO USE CONDOMS!' _Before melting into hysterics, the couple managed to glimpse Greta, megaphone to mouth, standing atop the dojo.

Nope. She wasn't even trying.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

'I don't believe this.'

'Quit whining, we're lucky we got through customs.' Ash stared longingly at his "Gotta Barb 'em All!" barbeque set being dragged off by airport-quarantine officers. Anabel simply shook her head. 'I told you that Unova are very picky when it comes to customs. They can't let anything foreign come in.'

'Except for the people.'

'That's tourism,' said Anabel, with a roll of her eyes, 'that's different. Come on, let's go.' They picked up their luggage and set off through the terminal.

'HALT!'

They both groaned.

'What did I do now?' mumbled Ash. They turned around to see a security officer running towards them. To their surprise, he approached Anabel.

'Ma'am…?'

Anabel blinked.

'Yes?'

'I am going to have to ask you to zip up that jacket or wear a different article of clothing.' The lilac-haired girl glanced at her open jacket and singlet-top.

'What's wrong with what I am wearing?' The officer tipped his hat.

'Indecent exposure.'

Anabel's eyes almost exploded out of her head. After shooting Ash a look so fierce his laughter shrivelled up on the spot, she spoke to the officer.

'To whom?' she asked pleasantly, venomously. The officer glanced over to an elderly couple that had been staring the younger couple down for the last ten minutes. Anabel's left eye twitched.

'They have made their point to the pilot, and will have you removed from the flight if you do not cover up.'

Ash folded his arms.

'You can't honestly abide by this.' The officer shook his head.

'I am sorry sir, but at UnoFlights, it is our duty to make sure our passengers are as comfortable as possible.'

'But you're making _her _uncomfortable by-'

'It's okay, Ash,' interrupted Anabel by a zip of her jacket. 'It's fine now, see? Let's just go.' She walked off. Ash shot the elderly couple a glare before picking up his things and following after her.

* * *

'Anabel, wait!' She did not, and stormed off to the ladies room.

Ash stood outside the toilets, against the wall, for a little over ten minutes. Eventually, Anabel emerged, red-faced.

_She's been crying._

'S-sorry,' she murmured, trying to pick up her luggage, and failing. Ash walked up to her and held her in a warm embrace. She hugged him back, tightly.

'I-it's not fair. I spend s-so long covering m-myself up, and all I get is people telling me to keep covering up. I-I just…I mean…'

'Shh, shh,' cooed Ash, stroking her soft hair, 'it's okay. There will always be people telling you to cover up. You just have to ignore them and keep being you.'

'B-but, b-but…'

'Don't worry, I will be here. Always. I will protect you no matter what.' Anabel looked up at him with shimmering, lilac eyes.

'I-I know.' She kissed him. 'I know.' Ash smiled.

'Alright. We better not miss the flight.' Anabel wiped her face and nodded.

* * *

**Eight Hours Until Destination**

'You may now move freely around the plane. Our crew will be around shortly with refreshments. We hope you enjoy your trip with UnoFlights.'

The seatbelt light turned off with a 'ding.'

Ash groaned.

'Good. Now I can take that piss.' Anabel slapped him.

'Gross.' Ash didn't bother replying as he was already out of his seat and half-way down the plane. Anabel sighed and sunk back into her seat. She was in the middle; Ash was on the aisle and… She looked across at the boy who was positively green, and grimaced.

_I wonder if it's his first flight. _Not wanting to be rude, she smiled at the boy before turning away. Speaking of rude, the elderly man and woman were nowhere in sight and Anabel couldn't have been happier.

'Good, I can take this jacket off now. It's boiling!' Anabel freed herself from its sweaty confines and stuffed it under the chair. She looked down.

_Oops. Let's not flash people, shall we?_

As she was fixing her bra and singlet top, she caught a glimpse of purple in the corner of her eye. She realised, to her horror, that it was the boy; his hand grasping his mouth tightly.

_Uh oh._

* * *

'Ah! Much better,' sighed Ash, zipping up his trousers and pressing the 'flush' button. He squished his way to the sink and started to wash his hands.

'Passengers,' blurted the intercom, 'please return to your seats. We will be experiencing some turbulence.' Ash dried his hands.

'Better move.'

Suddenly, the plane lurched heavily and threw the raven-haired boy around the cubicle like a shirt in a dryer. He fell leg first into the toilet and watched in slow-motion as his hand slammed onto the flush button.

_Uh oh._

* * *

A low whistling sound echoed throughout the plane, earning a few concerned looks from other passengers. Anabel, on the other hand, wasn't even aware of the possibly concerning sound. She was too concerned with:

'Where is the bloody air-sickness bag?' Anabel had scoured the depths of her and Ash's seats with little luck. She looked over at the boy. The turbulence had changed his face from a light-purple, to almost a sea-blue. Anabel panicked and began to demolish the boy's side of the seat.

_I have to get an air-sickness bag, no matter what the cost!_

She saw her holy grail. A drawer labelled: 'Air-Sickness Bags.'

_Yes!_

She yanked open the drawer. Empty.

_Oh you have got to be-_

* * *

The noise was incredible, like a turbine-powered megaphone. Ash could barely think over the cacophony as he struggled to pull his leg out of the vacuum flush.

He heard a tear and looked over his shoulder. His trouser leg was coming off at his hip; he had to act fast. Ash reached over and tried to dislodge his foot, but it was impossible without jamming his fingers.

_How could this get any worse?_

There was tap on the cubicle door.

_Oh you have got to be-_

* * *

A loud gurgling sound snapped her out of her frenzy. She looked up wide-eyed and saw, to her horror, the boy starting to sweat and shake. Her terror increased as she saw the contents of his stomach make his throat bulge and rise up towards his mouth.

What happened next was done without any thought on Anabel's behalf.

She snagged her unzipped jacket, stuffed the hood into the open space and zipped it up over the folded hood. She jammed the jacket-bag over the boy-geyser's face and braced for impact.

It was a ride. A giant, wet, smelly ride. And it never seemed to end.

Anabel wasn't sure where she was, but she sure as hell wasn't moving.

* * *

Ash was frantic.

_There shouldn't even be anyone up and about during turbulence!_

He clamped onto the sink and pulled with all his might.

_It's now or never!_

It wasn't enough. He pushed his free leg into the side of the bowl and heaved with everything he had.

It was brilliant. The sound could have been compared to tearing up wet bed sheets or ripping plywood off of a wall. Ash hit the ground face-first.

The noise ceased. He was free. He laughed, a lot. He even washed his hands again he was that jubilant.

He opened the door and froze.

'Oh! How _dare _you!' The indecent-exposure woman stood there, hands clamped over her mouth. Ash looked down.

He was missing an _entire _trouser leg. He looked back at the elderly woman, grinning like an idiot.

* * *

Anabel sat there, bolt-upright, eyes wide, hair frazzled in all directions, staring at the seat in front of her; she looked like she had escaped from a mental hospital. She was trying not to think of the lumpy ocean that was seeping onto her wrist. The jacket-bag, held like a garbage bag in her outstretched arm, swayed nonchalantly with the plane.

She didn't dare look at the wall that had been painted by the last bout of turbulence.

The boy had collapsed and was lying still in his seat, the remnants of his eruption dripping down his chin.

A loud, piercing sound flew around the plane. Anabel didn't even bother acknowledging it. She did acknowledge, however, the slow footsteps approaching the seat.

Something plonked down next to her; she looked without turning her head.

It was her boyfriend; hair frazzled, a deep-red print carved into his face. She glanced down, and sniffed at the lack of a trouser leg.

Both, with their bodies' rock-solid, turned their heads toward the other. They stared. They stared for a long time.

…

'What happened to you?'

* * *

**Three Hours Until Destination**

Several meals, change of clothes, sick-bag resupplies, films and naps later, Ash was bored out of his mind. He played with his seat adjuster until he heard an annoyed grunt from the rear, so that was out.

He looked over at Anabel's peaceful form. It was hard to believe she was in such disarray a couple of hours ago. Her chest was rising and falling slowly; asleep.

'Passengers, please return to your seats. We will be experiencing some turbulence.' Ash sighed and buckled up. He looked across and saw that Anabel was strapped in, but not the boy. He leaned over across the sleeping girl and began to fumble with the unconscious boy's belt.

Suddenly, the plane lurched upwards and Ash almost lost his placing. It was then that inspiration hit him.

Literally.

* * *

**Two Hours Until Destination**

The boy stirred and opened his eyes woozily. The whole world was spinning and he couldn't stand the horrible taste in his mouth.

The plane lurched and so did the boy's stomach. He held a hand to his mouth.

'Damnit!'

He also held a hand to his ear. He glanced sideways and saw an older boy staring intently at the lilac-haired lady. In particular, her…

The boy's eyes widened. Those were biggest boobs he had ever seen! Granted, he hadn't seen many this close up, but still.

He opened his mouth to speak, but saw the older boy offer him a plastic cup. Confused, he took the cup, and joined the older man in staring at the woman's breasts. It was then he noticed the peanut nestled in her cleavage.

All of a sudden, the plane lurched and with it, the lady's bust. The peanut was catapulted into the air and landed soundly in the boy's cup.

'Yes!'

He looked back at the older boy; he was giving him the thumbs up and indicating that the peanut should be placed back where it was.

The boy nodded and placed the peanut back into the woman's cleavage.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**One Hour Until Destination**

Laughter. It was everywhere. Anabel felt a lot of movement from either side and she tried desperately to wake up quickly. The plane lurched; the laughter increased.

Suddenly, something hit her on the top of her head. Her eyes flew open.

She was first drawn to the thing on top of her head. She picked it up like it was an insect.

It was a sweet of some description; an N&N.

That was when she saw them.

The hundreds upon thousands of assorted sweets, nuts, condiment packets and cups all crammed into her singlet top and cleavage. Anabel stared; it was all she could do before her eyes burned into slits and blazed themselves at the cowering male next to her.

Or lack thereof; she had heard the bathroom door snap shut. She turned her head sharply at the boy by the window.

_Oh look. He's 'asleep.'_

Anabel glanced down and spied a "Cinnabar Volcano Hot-Sauce" packet poking out from her right breast.

_Not for much longer._

* * *

**Fifty-Five Minutes Until Destination**

All was silent in the aeroplane toilet. Ash held his breath.

_It's quiet. Too quiet._

He reached out for the handle, but slapped himself.

_No. You know she's out there. Waiting._

Normally, the prospect of having Anabel waiting anxiously would have been all-too appealing to Ash. However, these were hardly the correct circumstances.

_It's not like she'll be out there the whole time. I can last, no sweat._

* * *

**Forty-Five Minutes Until Destination**

_I gotta get out of here! _

Unfortunately, and completely unknown to Ash, his acute claustrophobia started to crack its knuckles and bare its fangs.

He fumbled with the door handle and let himself out.

Only to be pushed straight back in.

_Damnit, she was out there the whole time._

'So,' she growled, kicking the door shut and locking it, 'you like my breasts, huh?' Ash began to sweat.

'Uh, no, um, yes, uh, possibly, well, y'see…' Anabel grasped his head.

'Well, have as much of them as you like!'

Anabel wrenched Ash's head into her cleavage and pinned him against the wall. She started to move rhythmically to Ash's struggles, keeping his head firmly in place.

After a while, they both slowed down into a consistent rhythm.

'So, how do you feel?' Anabel sighed.

'Warm.' She chuckled at his response and slowly led him onto the floor, still keeping his head in her breasts.

She lay on top of him and moved, sensually and rhythmically, against his body. She felt his arms move up her, tracing her outline. Eventually, they settled on and began to massage her butt, earning a slight moan in response.

Anabel's groans and coos lasted for several minutes, and then Ash brought out his tongue. She let a loud moan escape her mouth, realising Ash had undone her bra without her knowledge.

His tongue circled and played with her right nipple, slowly but surely making it grow erect. Anabel bit her lip to stop herself from groaning too loudly. She felt him move on to the left and found herself pushing her chest out, forcing more of her bust into his mouth.

For several minutes, they lay there, with Anabel rolling her head back and forth as she let the pleasure take over her.

Then, Ash bit down.

Anabel moaned, loud and long as she felt the pleasure course throughout her body. She reached back to slide her pants down her legs when:

'Passengers, please return to your seats. We will be descending shortly.'

Anabel snapped back into reality.

_Oh shit. How loud was I?_

She pulled herself away, albeit disappointingly, from Ash and began to do up her bra.

'Come on, we have to get back.' Ash looked glumly at her.

'Do we have to?' Anabel adjusted her hair and singlet top before helping Ash up.

'Yes.' Then she whispered: 'Don't think we're done here.' Satisfied with her answer, Ash grinned and unlocked the door.

'After you.'

* * *

**Five Minutes Until Destination**

Both Anabel and Ash gripped their respective seats tightly. Anabel turned to her boyfriend.

'We're nearly there, Ash. We're nearly there!' Ash laughed.

'Yep. It'll be good to see everyone again. I wonder how much it has changed.'

'Hopefully, not too much; you'll be the guide, after all.' He turned to her.

'But you've been there before.' She sighed before answering.

'Well, I didn't get to see much.' Ash thought about this and nodded.

'Yeah. Sorry, I forgot.'

'That's okay. Just forget about it.' She turned to the boy by the window. 'What about you? Excited?'

Silence.

She leaned over and whispered to Ash:

'Geez, talk about holding a grudge.'

Ash rolled his eyes.

_Hypocrite._

* * *

**Here we are! Finally! Sorry for the wait, but this will be the last update until the English release of Black2 and White2 so...yeah. Hope it was fun to read, so please, R&R! All criticism is welcome :)  
**


	4. Starting Anew

'You got a clear sight on 'em?'

'Yeah, yeah. They're right over at Terminal D and-'

'Anything out of the ordinary?'

A lanky figure with blonde hair pinched the bridge of his nose.

'Easy, turbo. They just got off the flight. Be quiet and wait like a good boy.' The blonde-haired man winced away from the crackle in his ear piece.

'You watch your tongue! If we miss a single step of their movements, the entire plan could be in jeopardy! And guess who's fault it'd be?'

The blonde-haired man adjusted his coat and plopped onto a nearby couch. He reached into a satchel and removed a sketchpad and pencil.

'Yeah, yeah. I get it.' He started to carve delicate lines into the paper. 'I'm on it.' He swore he could see the smirk on the other end of the line.

'Good. Remember, you are on trial here. And if you cannot live up to our expectations...' There was a crackly laugh. '...you know what'll happen.'

There was a small _beep _as the call was cut. The blonde-haired man cracked his neck and flew into a flurry of wrist movements. The rough outline of a face was beginning to emerge on the ghost-white paper: a certain, raven-haired male.

* * *

'Alright. Clothes?'

'Check.'

'Carry-bags?'

'Check.'

'Tents?'

'Check.'

'Pokeballs?'

Grunting and groaning, Ash heaved a bulging, burlap bag onto a table in one of the many "conveniently" located airport-cafes. 'Check. And why didn't we just buy these when we got here?'

Anabel looked up from her C-Gear: a very powerful upgrade to the Pokenav. 'Do you understand the economic inflation in the different regions?' She was met with a blank stare. She sighed. 'Trust me. It was cheaper this way.'

'Okay.'

'All the other essentials?'

'Check.'

Anabel touched the power-down button on her C-Gear and squished it into her pant's pocket. 'Alright, that's everything. What do we do first?'

Ash glanced around at the pile of luggage that seemed to be growing around him. 'I say we drop this off at the Pokemon Center and negotiate how long we'll be staying.'

Anabel cocked an eyebrow. 'Wow. That...actually makes sense. I was expecting you to rush off and see the sights before even considering something so...'

'Organised?'

Anabel shrugged. 'Well, yes.'

It was Ash's turn to shrug as he stood and started to pick up his backpack. 'What can I say? You've been rubbing off on me.'

The lilac-haired girl blushed, stood and kissed him on the cheek. 'Cute. You know,' she slung her backpack around her shoulders, 'you've been rubbing off on me, too.'

Ash finished picking up their bags and turned his head to the side. 'How so?'

Like she was in the scramble for the last piece of pizza at the dinner table, Anabel's arm soared towards the glorious slice and grasped hold.

The 'glorious slice' being Ash's crotch.

In a flash, Anabel was already half-way out of the airport terminal, leaving a dumbfounded, raven-haired boy in the dust.

'Oh. It is _on_!'

He gave chase.

* * *

After many gropings, knocked over plants, scattered Pokeballs, frightened onlookers and scared Pokemon, the couple decided it was high time to sign into the PokeCenter, much to the appreciation of the locals of Aspertia City. After settling into their room, the pair decided it was time to plan their journey.

'Its been a while since I've started a journey completely new,' said Ash, leaning against the wall.

Anabel nodded while taking a seat on the double-bed. 'Agreed. Its been longer for me.' She scratched her head. 'And we're in a completely different region too. Not to mention, we don't even know what Pokemon we'll be encountering.'

I was Ash's turn to scratch his head. 'Yeah. A lot can change in three years, heck, I didn't even know Aspertia City _existed _until I booked the tickets.'

Anabel flopped back onto the bed. 'Well, you picked a good city, Ash. Aspertia has the first gym this time around, not Striaton.' She rolled onto her belly and sighed. 'Not that we can challenge it yet, anyway.'

Ash leaned off the wall. 'How come?'

Anabel lifted her head slightly and laughed. 'Trust you to forget. Remember the pact we made before we arrived at the airport?'

Ash turned his head sideways in thought. There was good ten seconds before any sound was heard. It came from Anabel...

…who was smacking her head into the mattress.

'You'd think I'd expect this by now,' she muffled to no-one in particular. Quickly, she leapt off the bed and grabbed the raven-haired boy's head (who was still trying to work out what Anabel was talking about.)

'Ash,' she said, thrusting his head towards the burlap bag that was sprawled on the carpet with its contents spillt onto the floor, 'that is full of empty Pokeballs. Note that,' she thrust his head towards her waist, 'I have no Pokemon on me. And,' she pulled his head down towards his waist, 'neither do you.' She let go of his head, causing him to flop onto the floor, brain falling out of his skull.

'Make more sense?' she said, flopping back onto the bed with a sigh. Apparently, it did. As a groan that resembled a sudden realisation was being emitted for Ash's head. It was either that, or a groan that resembled sudden nauseousness. In any case, Anabel got her point across.

'So you're saying that we are starting _completely _new?' moaned Ash, eventually.

Anabel whooped. 'You got it!'

'Why?'

The lilac-eyed girl cocked her head to the side. 'Um...because it was your idea?'

'Right.' Ash got to his feet. 'So, before we challenge gym, we have to get our first Pokemon in Unova?'

Anabel nodded enthusiastically while grasping a couple of Pokeballs out of the bag. 'Yes.'

Ash felt a sudden pang of guilt.

_Pikachu..._

His girlfriend stopped half-way out the door. 'What's the matter?' Ash swiped a couple of Pokeballs and put on a cheesy smile.

'Nothing. Let's go.' He strode out the door. Anabel stood there briefly as she looked around the room and then after her boyfriend.

She shrugged, and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**Okay, small filler chapter here, guys. Apologies, but fear not! From now on, I will be doing weekly updates (or two in a week, depending on how I feel.) The last month or two was dedicated to planning out the story (not to mention playing through Black/White 2{in which this story is loosely based in}, getting a new computer, finishing off exams and whatnot.) **

**Now I come to you guys. As stated in the chapter, the pair will _starting again._ Meaning, I need TEAMS! This is where you guys come in. If you're interested in this story, then please, throw some suggestions for Pokemon in. Ill be very grateful :)**

**The only rules are: Ash will have an all-type team and Anabel will have a mono-type team (this what Im going with, however, I am open to changing it.)**

**As always, R&R, and any Crtiticism is welcome.**


End file.
